Sprial Hill A Rag Doll Named Death
by shock-lock-barrel
Summary: Jack and Sally find a young girl-in pieces-who is she? where did she come from? why is she wanted by the boogie man? hmmmmm?well read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*_

_Good evening, or morning, or noon, or whatever it is where you are……you are about to read the _

_grueling story of a 13 year old girl who is a Grim Reaper (avatar picture), and doesn't know, wanted by _

_the infamous Oogie Boogie because of her powers and adopted by Jack and Sally when they find her in _

_the pumpkin patch in pieces, they sew her together again and as she starts life over as a rag doll knowing _

_only her name and what her life used to be like back in the mortal world before she was brutally _

_murdered on Halloween becoming a citizen of Halloween town. The town blames her for the return of _

_Oogie Boogie, but are proven to be wrong when she is abducted. Shortly after another reaper(who knows _

_what he is and what she is) shows up and "saves" her….blah blah blah I'm talking too much soooo got _

_to the next chapter for chapter one of _Sprialhill:A Rag Doll Named Death.

*~~~~~~ *~~~~~~*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One - A Scream Heard, A Body Found**_

"_Good morning Sally, my love."_

Jack said to his beautiful newly wed rag doll wife.

"_Morning Jack." _

Sally replied, looking over her shoulder at the very man (or skeleton, depends on how you look at it) that stole her heart at the first glance.

"_Smells good, what is it?" _

Jack asked peering over her shoulder to peek into the bubbling cauldron sally was tending to.

"_It's frogs breath and worms wart soup, dear, and its done, so sit." _

She said as she pointed toward a chair at the table with her soup covered wooden stirring spoon.

Sally served the soup and they sat and ate in silence until Jack broke the silence with-

"_Sally, I've finished the plans for next Halloween , and I need to give them to the mayor. Perhaps you would accompany me and we could have a picnic on top of Spiral hill for dinner?"_

"_Oh Jack, that would be wonderful!" _

Sally exclaimed excitedly, a smile spreading across her face. They finished their soup talking about nothing in particular. Jack had finished first and went to gather his plans while Sally finished and the cleaned up the kitchen a bit. Sally was thinking about what to pack for later when a terrible and spine tingling scream broke out across Halloween town. Sally, along with many other citizens poked her head out of the window curiously to see what was going on. Jack came up behind her, and, as not to startle her, touched her shoulder and told her-

"_Don't worry love, the alarm hasn't gone off, it must've been lock, shock, and barrel up to old tricks. You know their quite older now, and since now, well, since Oogies gone their probably just out pranking for fun."_

"_Mhm" _

Sally hummed going back to packing a few dead fish into her basket.

"_Are you ready Jack?"_

Sally asked.

"_When ever you are."_

Was the response. A smile returned to Sally's face as she picked up her basket. Jack adjusted his papers into one arm and opened the door with the other bowing Sally out before he followed. As they walked outside into the street, Jack placed an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Sally blushed and almost dropped her basket. Jack took the load from her and carried it in the same arm as the papers as the other arm remained nestled over Sally's shoulders.

"_Jack, you didn't have to take that, I was fine." _

Sally protested, and reached for the basket, but Jack held the basket just out of her reach and laughed playfully.

"_I got it Sally, and anyway we are at the mayors office already."_

And Jack was right, he pointed toward the very tall and quite depressing looking office building. He and Sally approached the door with the eyeball handle, and Jack knocked once, twice, three times before hearing

"_Coming!"_

From within. They heard faint footsteps steadily growing louder and then-

_**Thunk**_

_**Thunk**_

_**Thunk **_

"_The infamous sound of a cone-shaped mayor falling down stairs."_

Jack said while Sally tried to stifle a giggle. The two-faced (literally…no pun intended), cone-shaped mayor opened the door, and Jack and Sally saw that the mayors hat was at the foot of the spiral staircase. The mayor looked at the papers In Jacks arm and said-

"_Oh! Jack? Already?"_

The mayor reached out and took the papers from Jack.

"_Well, I'll take these and go over them I guess."_

And with that, he was gone.

"_Must've been in a hurry"_

Sally suggested, and Jack shrugged and turned around.

"_Come on then." _

Sally took his hand and pulled him away from his thoughts.

"_The foods getting cold."_

Sally said with a glance at the basket Jack was still stubbornly holding.

"_Okay, Okay."_

Jack sighed, and slid his arm around Sally's waist. As they walked through the town, and past the graveyard, and through some of the pumpkin patch, they finally reached the top of Spiral hill. Jack stared lovingly into Sally's eyes and said, but with no words, "**Our first kiss"**, Sally returned his gaze. As they sat down to eat the couple heard a faint

"_Help!"_

From somewhere from below the hill and amongst the pumpkins. Sally stood up fast and walked quickly toward the edge, slowing down a bit as she reached the edge. When she peeked over her eyes grew wide with horror, and she covered her mouth with her hands.

"_J-Jack?" _

She whispered.

"_I think you ought to see this."_

_**I WILL NOT UPDATE MY STORY UNTIL PEOPLE START REVIEWING I WILL ONLY UPDATE WHEN I GET 5 REVIEWS.....SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**End of chapter 1 R&R please and yea….well hope you peoples liked it…I will be updating…soon.**_

_**Oh yea and I in no way own TNBC .**_


End file.
